Pam Pong
by Jamfan2000
Summary: Great start to the Jam Project! Moment one! Reviews are golden! Story dedicated to Annie, who gave me the idea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Excited! This is actually the second idea that was proposed for The Jam Project and this whole idea came from Annie,(which I very much appreciate) the first story is still in progress, but this story was that we actually see Jim teach Pam to play ping pong, (from episode: The Deposition).**_

_**Jam moment 1: Jim teaches Pam the Art of Ping Pong**_

The window pane is covered in tiny drops of condensation as familiar eyes take over the short specks of lightning that burst through the clouds.

"You know if were both weren't so bad at ping pong I totally could have beat her". Pam rambles on about the ping pong match between her and Kelly. Jim looks away from the stove for a moment to look over at her sitting near the window sketchbook in hand, and her eyes drifting off somewhere in the distance, somewhere past the hard rain and the wet grass.

A chuckle grazes his lips, as he walks over to her, taking one glance back at the dinner that is bubbling for the both of them. She doesn't realize what's happening until he inches behind her wrapping his arms around her small frame. A small jump from her, takes her away from her zone and into the arms of her love.

"You might have been able to beat her" he smirks earning a small un dedicated hit from her. He grips her tighter against his chest. She closes her eyes and takes advantage.

"So you're saying if I was you I would have beaten her" Now it's her turn to smirk. "Yes, yes you would have" he smiles into her shoulder.

"Well then big man" she pauses turning around in his arms. "Teach me." A small smile erupts throughout his lips as he remarks, "Are you sure? I mean it is going to take a lot of.." She cuts of his non-sense rambling.

"Come on!" she excitedly pulls him up with her, letting his body flow freely with her touch, leaving their dinner to bubble alone.

"No no, babe" he paused positioning her hand with the dark green paddle facing her and the ball set forth in front of her on the table. "Hold it this way so you can hit it back faster" she scoffs playfully.

"I can barely hit it back, much less faster" he chuckles gently, and rubs the back of her hair.

"You'll get it" he whispers supportively. "Glad you think so" she mutters. He grins and walks to the other side of their dining room table that Pam had set up as a pretend Ping Pong table.

She hits it again and it goes over the net towards him, he knocks it back softly and she catches it again, hitting it over the white paper net. He once again hits it back. "There you go!" he chants excitedly, then she misses the ball.

"Jim!" she replies seriously, "You messed me up!" He chuckles and grabs her hand over the table, kissing it sincerely. She rolls her eyes playfully. "You are forgiven" she comes back with a bad English accent, tapping his head with the paddle. A small chuckle exits his lips as he smiles up at her.

"Okay, now again" he commands, as she grabs the ball and taps it again, sending it straight towards the net. "This is going to be a long night" he mutters, as she leans over and grabs the ball.

_**Okay I hope that everyone liked it! Now I wasn't sure about making a chapter two, but I am all willing if everyone wants it. All you gotta do is review! **_

_**Bring on the ideas! Visit my other stories, including "The Jam Project" **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**-Jamfan2000-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the terrible delay for this story! Been such a busy month! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :D -Let me know whatcha think! **_

**Pam pong part 2:**

"Jim I did it!" I hear her chant as she swings the ball over to my side, I gratefully hit it back to her, smiling all the while. She hits it again and it looks as if it was going to hit the net again so I make no effort to try to hit back. The ball instead cuts the top of the net, tapping my side of the table and flying right past me.

"Whoo! Suck on that!" she excitedly yells grinning, as a moderate shock runs through me, as my grin slowly appears. "Nice job Beesly" I say as she walks around me in a taunting manner. My hand instinctively reaches down and smacks her butt playfully. She squeals the tips of her lips curled upward.

"Maybe now I can beat Darryl" she mockingly whispers into my ear, her warm breath giving me shivers.

"Oh, you think so?" my voice playing with hers. She nods slowly. "Because I don't" I tease. She smiles with the look of mischief written all over her face. "Oh because I beat the teacher?" her hands caress my chest, dripping wet marks of seduction.

I stare at her enhancing face, letting thoughts blur through my mind before the other half of me wins.

"How about you earn some extra credit?" I whisper in the lightest of tones, the one I know that she secretly loves.

She leans up into me like I knew she would and presses against me. "I could do that…" she starts grazing my cheek. A stuttering smile appears on my face. My smile quickly disappears, as she whispers, "But I think you need some more practice." My face staring in awe, my whole body struck along.

I lost the next three games after that.

"Well now, seems like you got your hands full huh?" My mom, Lisa taunts me as I walk in the room from the garage, where a feisty ping pong match was going on. I look at her and grab two beers from the fridge. "What?" I realize the hope in her voice accelerated. She nods her head through the kitchen window, directly across from the garage, where Pam was smiling with my dad, while my brothers, Pete and Tom, were attempting to play ping pong. I watch as Pam's face lights up with giggles as Tom accidently lets go of the paddle as he hits the ball, making the paddle hit Pete in the stomach.

His face read "Are you kidding me?" from where I was standing.

"Yeah, she's got all of me" I reply still watching her through the window. My mom places down the dish she was washing, and pats me on the shoulder. "She's great Jim, you better hold onto her." I almost scoff out loud at her advice, that's like telling me to wear a jacket when it's cold outside. It's a given. Ever since I met her, I've been trying to get a good grasp on her, and now? I'm just going to let her go?

"Thanks mom, I would have never figured that out without you" I smirk and she smacks my shoulder. "I never asked for any lip" she replies half seriously. I apologize quickly and walk back into the garage where my dad was showing Pam a picture frame I couldn't see.

"What's going on?" I ask cautiously, walking up behind Pam, handing her, her beer. A quick thanks and she rambles on. "Oh just looking at you, as Mickey Mouse for Halloween" the teasing zips from her lips and my eyes direct themselves down to the picture of me, Tom and Pete for Halloween, only I was as an animated character. I grin nervously and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Pam looks up at me with the eyes of knowing and brushes my back skillfully. "I think it's cute" she whispers as my dad moves the photo back on the wooden table near his tool set, which has never been used.

"I think that's enough of the childhood memories don't you think dad?" as I watch him fishing for another picture. He shoots his familiar grin my way, walking towards the kitchen door with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"I love your dad" she says simply. I look down at her and kiss the side of her head. Her big beautiful brown eyes gaze up at me. I glance over and see that Tom and Pete had stopped their war and somehow if too quietly they retrieved back inside.

We make our way over to the ping pong table and the silence from her is interesting. I was about to ask her what she was thinking when I looked over and found her watching my parents hugging in the kitchen. I smile and move closer to her. "College sweet hearts" I whisper to her. She smiles and glances over at me. "They are really sweet" she sighs with a content look on her face.

"We are going to be them someday" I reply softly. She looks up at me sweetly. "I hope so" her eyes glazing over. I smile back and lean down and catch her lips in a quick kiss. My dad's voice breaks us out of our moment.

"Who's ready for some ping pong?" he questions looking between me and Pam holding his beer against him.

"I am!" Pam retorts confidently. She walks past me to her side and I walk over near her. "Are you sure you're ready?" I say skeptically. She looks up me and smiles gently. "I beat you didn't I?" I hear my dad hiss playfully. "Ooh she got you Jimmy" he comes back with a big smile on his face. Pam grins with a triumphant look on her face, before moving back into position to volley.

I grin with the greatest expression built on my face. I have fallen so hard for the girl behind the front desk.

_**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. Not sure about another chapter, but I do have some ideas for another. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**-Jamfan2000-**_


End file.
